


Patinar no es tan dificil.

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Un día en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Lance decide dejar sus miedos atrás e impulsarse hacía su objetivo, Pidge o Katie Holt.





	1. Chapter 1

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a la pista de patinaje? — Sugirió Keith quién estaba hartó de escuchar hablar al cubano de lo mismo siempre. Además, de que se hubiese colado en su habitación.

— ¡Eso es una.. — Ninguna idea de Keith podría ser buena, así que inmediatamente iba a negarse.. Pero está vez no fue así. Lance cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa deslumbrante. —..buenísima idea! ¡Keith eres un genio! ¡Está la fiesta de fin de año, y es en la pista! — Lance salió corriendo de la habitación, iba a hablar con Hunk, él tendría entradas.

— ¡Por fin! — Keith exclamó, feliz por estar solo otra vez y claro, por su amigo.

★

— ¡Hunk! — Exclamó Lance acercándose a él a toda velocidad.

— Hey Lance! ¿Qué pasa? — Saludó a su amigo, parecía un poco, demasiado, excitado.

— ¿No tienes entradas de sobra? — Preguntó, con ojos brillosos, esperanzado de que su truco funcionase otra vez.

Hunk ya veía a dónde quería llegar el cubano.— Lance no me vas a hacerte dar las entradas gratis. — El mismo truco no funcionaba dos veces.

— ¡Por favorrrr!— Rogó. — Invitaré a Pidge.

Hunk iba a acotar algo, pero fue interrumpido por una chica de cabellos rubios.

— ¿¡La vas a invitar?! — Romelle salió de quien sabe dónde, emocionada por las palabras del cubano. — ¡Yo tengo una extra!

— ¡¿En serio?! — Lance no podía creer su suerte. Dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo. — Hunk~~~ 

— ¡Dásela~! — Incitó Romelle, era bueno tener una amiga con ella de su lado.

— Bien, se la daré! — Hunk no podía decir que no, no podía.

— ¡Yay! Suerte~ — Y de la misma forma que apareció, Romelle se fue de allí como por arte de magia.

— ¿Cómo hacer para aparecer y desaparecer tan rápido..?

— ¡Gracias Hunk! — Lance regresaba corriendo a su cuarto, con las merecidas entradas en mano.

★

— ¿Qué tal sino acepta? ¿Y si quedo como un tonto? ¡¿Y si le dice a Matt y él me golpea?! — Lance estaba muy nervioso. Toda aquella seguridad que tenía se esfumó cuando llegó el momento.

— Cállate Lance. Lo estás pensando demasiado. — Keith estaba por golpearlo, no podía soportarlo.

— Keith tiene razón, deberías calmarte.. — Intentar calmar a Lance era difícil, y Allura lo sabía.

— ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme con esto?! — Exclamó, exaltado.

Keith divisó a Katie, yendo a su casillero. Perfecta oportunidad. — Allí está, ve! — Empujó a Lance hacía la chica, quién miró perpleja cómo Lance apareció a su lado.

— Heey, Pidge! — Lance intentó actuar normal. Intento fallido.

— Lance. — Respondió Katie, seca.

— Ahmm.. ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? — El nerviosismo de Lance se notaba desde lejos, no sabía ni que decirle. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

— Mmh, sí. — Katie lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

— Ah... — "quieromorir,quieromorir,quieromorir" repetía Lance en su cabeza, ¡Que la tierra lo tragase ahora, por favor!

— Pftt! — Kate sonrió. — Sólo bromeo, no tengo ningún plan.

—Si no se lo dice, lo hago yo. — Keith estaba harto de esperar, ¿Por qué no podía ser directo?

— Nope. — Allura tomó de la chaqueta a Keith, impidiendo que se acercase a los dos.

— ¿T-Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año en la pista de patinaje? — Le tendió una de las entradas, temblando levemente. Su sonrojo ahora era mayor.

Katie también se sonrojo, levemente. Sonrió, dulce. — Suena divertido. Te veré allí a las seis. — Tomó las entradas para luego voltearse e irse.

— B-Bien. —

Lance observaba como Katie se alejaba yendo hacia su próxima clase, embobado.

★

— ¿Qué está haciendo Lance? — Preguntó Romelle al ver a Lance haciendo movimientos raros y frenéticos.

— Según él es un baile de la victoria. — Decía Keith, intentando no reír.

— Déjenlo ser~ — Allura observaba a Lance con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz por su amigo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aceptó! ¡Lo hice! — Lance estaba muy feliz. Era casi increíble para él. ¡Pidge aceptó salir con él! ¡Era el mejor día de su vida!

— Oye, Lance.. ¿Tú sabes patinar, verdad? — Inquirió Romelle, después de todo, era una fiesta en una pista de patinaje.

Lance paró abruptamente de "bailar".

Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance se encontraba junto Romelle en la pista de patinaje, debía aprender a patinar antes de aquella fiesta, no quería pasar el ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba.

— Me da tanta lastima verte así..

Decía Romelle al ver al chico tirado en el suelo ya que no podía equilibrarse.

Extendió su mano, Lance la tomó impulsandose hacía arriba.

— Una vez más...

Por otra parte, Keith estaba sentado en las bancas grabando, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, cada caída del cubano. 

— ¡Tú! ¿Por qué te ríes? — Se volteó a verlo, algo le decía que se estaba burlando de él.

— Porque es gracioso verte así. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— Ah.. estoy cansada.. — Romelle suspiró, acercándose a las bancas. — Keith, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Lance? Tú sabes patinar muy bien.

— ¿Patinas? — Inquirió Lance, solamente para burlarse.

— Cállate. — Siseó Keith. — Pero, te enseñaré. — Sonrió, con malicia.

— Buena suerte.. Lance. — Romelle posó su mano en el hombro del cubano. — La necesitarás.

— ¿Qué..?

★

Lance respiraba con agitación, sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón latía a mil y sentía que sus pulmones se cerraban.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — Exclamó hacía Keith, quién lo observaba seriamente.

— No exageres.

— Toma.. — La rubia le extendió una botella de agua.

— Gracias, Romelle.

— Ya deberíamos irnos. — Aportó Keith, estaban por cerrar y ellos seguían en la pista.

Lance iba a negarse, pero Romelle se adelantó.

— No te preocupes Lance, tienes unos cuantos días más para aprender. — Le sonrió, honesta. — Vámonos.

★

— ¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta? — Preguntó la chica, saliendo de aquel lugar.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Qué se iba a poner...?

...

¡¿Qué se iba a poner?!

El rostro de Lance palideció.

— Lance por dios, ¡Eso es lo más importante! — Romelle golpeó la cabeza del chico con la botella de agua que anteriormente le había dado.

— ¿Qué tiene? Yo planeo ir con mi ropa de siempre. — Keith habló tranquilamente. ¿Cuál era el problema?

— ¡Uno es más idiota que el otro! — Suspiró, agotada de ambos. — Pero no sé preocupen, yo, cómo siempre, ¡Los ayudaré a escoger un buen traje! — Romelle literalmente brillaba, estaba emocionada por aquello.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. — Susurró Keith.

★

— Keith por el amor a todo lo bueno ya sal del maldito vestidor. — ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí encerrado ya?

— Esto es ridículo. — Comentó Keith quién seguía aferrado a aquel vestidor, sin querer verse al espejo.  
¿Rayas? ¿En serio?

— Sal de una vez.

Y salió de allí, lentamente y con la cabeza baja.

— Me veo ridículo. — Sonrojado por la vergüenza, Keith no podía levantar su mirada.

— ¡Te ves adorable! — Sonrió, queriendo darle confianza al chico.

— Lance, es tu turno — ¿A él también le iba a avergonzar? Keith no quería ser el único.

— ¿Qué tal? — Salió del vestidor azotando la cortina, posando extravagante. —Resalta mi brillo interior~

— Te hace ver cómo un payaso. — Comentó Keith, asqueado de tanta brillantina en ese traje, ¿Eso era normal?

— Cállate. — Se veía genial, él solamente estaba celoso.

— Probemos otro. — Agregó Romelle, haría el ridículo con ese traje.

Lance suspiró.

Buscó por los estantes, concentrado.

— Este es perfecto para mi. — Decía al mismo tiempo que agarraba un traje de color azul.

Siguieron buscando uno para Keith por unos veinte minutos hasta que este eligió uno.

★

— Bien, entonces tengo todo. El traje, los zapatos, los patines... — Enumeró Lance, caminando con las bolsas de su compra.

— Te falta aprender a patinar. — agregó Keith.

— Espero no seas quién me enseñe.

Romelle paró de caminar en seco. — ¡Lance! Te falta lo más importante; ¡El regalo!

— ¡El regalo! — Repitió, igual de ansioso que la chica.

— ¿Para qué un regalo? — Keith no entendía por qué tanto problema con las cosas materiales.

— Es inútil tratar de explicartelo a ti .. — Romelle suspiró, cansada.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada..

— ¿Q-Que podría regalarle? ¿Qué le gusta a las chicas? — Lance miró con desesperación a la rubia.

— No creo ser la indicada para responder, Pidge y yo somos diferentes..

Lance volteó su mirada a Keith.

— No me mires a mi. No soy una chica. — Soltó, ofendido.

— ¿Qué tal un libro? ¿Una libreta? Ehhh, ¿Chocolates? ¿Flores? ¿Un videojuego? — La chica le intentaba dar ideas a Lance, quién estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Vayamos a visitar tiendas de regalos, de seguro tendrán una mejor idea. — Comentó Keith, quién mantenía la calma ya que no entendía que le pasaba a ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance parecía un tornado en aquel local de regalos.   
Revolvía las cosas en busca del regalo perfecto.  
Incluso los empleados ya se estaban cansando de limpiar su desorden.  
Romelle intentó pararlo, pero era imposible; seguía pensando en el regalo.   
Miró suplicante a Keith, quién suspiró y se dirigió hacia el cubano.

Sin darse cuenta, Lance recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué..? ¿Quién? — Lance estaba aturdido, buscando de dónde venía aquel golpe.

— ¿Quién crees que es? — Keith se paró frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

— ¡Keith!

— Imbécil, estás haciendo que Romelle y yo pasemos vergüenza. Los empleados no están para limpiar tu desorden.

— El golpe fue excesivo, Keith.. — Romelle se acercó a ellos al ver que habían atraído todas las miradas en la tienda.

— no hay otra forma de pararlo. — Se excusó.

— Lance, busquemos el regalo juntos. — Romelle extendió su mano hacia Lance, la tomó y se impulsó hacia delante.

/

— ¿Qué te parece este llavero? Es un lindo pajarito amarillo~ — la rubia le mostró el llavero, a su parecer era muy lindo.

— Romelle, está mal hecho.

— ¿En serio? A mí me parece lindo..

Keith se quedó viendo aquel llavero que tanto le gustaba a Romelle sin decir ninguna palabra.

— ¿Un listón? — Volvió a intentar con algo nuevo.

— Nah.. — Lance vago con su mirada hacia un gran estante. — ¡Un collar!

— No tenemos suficiente dinero, mira el precio.. — Keith señaló el cartel.

— ¿Un hombre de nieve? — Romelle sonreía, debía admitir que al menos ese era lindo.

— ¿Sigues con los llaveros..?

— ¡Es que son lindos! — Exclamó. — ¿No te gusta este lobo, Keith?

— Es lindo.. — Murmuró.

Lance se alejó de aquel par hacía una sección que le había llamado la atención: pulseras.

Una en particular le cautivó, era un pulsera verde entrelazada con adornos azules brillantes.

— Este es, sin duda.

★

Salieron de aquella tienda, los dueños le dijeron a Romelle que no vuelva a traer al "chico moreno" otra vez. Ella se disculpó y espero en la puerta a Keith, quién dijo que iría al baño. 

★

—Bueno, lo único que queda es que aprendas a patinar. — Decía Keith, volviendo a la pista de patinaje.

— Romelle~! — Lance se apresuró a llamarla.

— ¡Keith! — Romelle sonrió, estaba cansada.. debía entenderlo.

— Bueno, ponte los patines, Lance. — Keith sonrió ladino, venganza.

Eran los únicos en la pista, sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar mientras Romelle solamente observaba los golpes que se hacía Lance.

— ¿Crees que así aprenderá? — Una voz conocida la sorprendió.

— ¡Allura! — Estaba feliz de verla. Sonrió y la abrazó. — Bueno, Keith es muy bueno patinando. Pero.. enseña muy mal. Los dos no parecen estar divirtiéndose..

— Creo que va siendo mi turno de ayudarlo. — No había traído sus patines para nada.   
Romelle estaba aliviada por Lance, Allura era una excelente instructora.

— ¡Lance! — Allura se acercaba felizmente patinando hacia ellos.

— ¡Allura! — ¿Esto era un regalo del cielo? ¡Gracias, Allura!

— ¿Serás mi reemplazo? — Keith también estaba ansioso por irse.

— Exacto! Estás listo, Lance?

Lo observó.. parecía a punto de llorar.  
— ¿E-Estás bien..?

— Te adoro tanto..

/

— ¿Por qué hablan tanto? No se suponen deberían estar patinando? — Keith se encontraba sentado junto a Romelle en las bancas, observando a Lance charlar.

— Que impaciente eres, Keith. — Pero él parecía estar mejorando bastante con la ayuda de Allura. 

/

— ¿Así? — Lance se deslizaba con cuidado, sujetándose de Allura.

— ¡Sí, justo así! Creo que estás listo para ir solo!

— ¡¿Ya?! — Sorprendido, se aferró más a la mano de la chica.

— Ve~! — Allura se safo del agarre e impulso al chico hacia delante.

Lance estaba tan asustado que cerró sus ojos, preparandose para un golpe.

Pero los abrió instantáneamente al sentir que no se caía ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Hah? Estoy.. ¡Estoy patinando! — ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡No podía creerlo! — ¡Romelle, mira estoy patin---! — Volteó a verla. Romelle parecía estar haciendo señas, ¿Qué era lo que decía?

— ¡Lance!

Y al escuchar la voz de Allura, Lance se llevó por delante el poste de la pista.

Romelle y Keith bajaron rápidamente de las bancas para asistir al chico. Mientras Allura se acercaba a él rápidamente.

/

— Cuántos dedos ves? — Romelle quería asegurarse de que en realidad estuviera bien.

— Ya les dije que estoy bien.. — Solamente le dolía la cabeza, como si estuviera por partir en dos. La gasa en su frente era incómoda.

— ¿El golpe que te diste te hizo inteligente o no? — Comentó Keith.

— Cállate ya.

— Al menos ya sabes patinar... — Añadió Romelle para hacerle sentir mejor.

— Solo patino bien por unos segundos. Eso no significa nada. El baile es mañana. — Volvió a hablar el de rojo.

— ¡Shh! Keith, se más positivo. — Le reprendió Allura.

— Tiene razón. — Admitió Lance. — Pero aún así volveré mañana a practicar.

— Estaremos ahí para ti, Lance. — Allura posó su mano en el hombro del cubano, intentando reconfortarlo.

— Gracias, chicos. 

El baile era mañana.  
¿Realmente lo lograría?   
¿Realmente podría hacerlo?   
Sentía que mientras sus amigos le apoyaran, lograría hacer cualquier cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Con Allura cómos su instructora, Lance realmente creía que podía aprender a patinar.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban desde las 10:00 de la mañana en la pista, el baile empezaba a las 17:00pm. Lance estaba bastante nervioso. La mayoría del tiempo iba al baño sintiendo náuseas.

Sus tres fieles amigos que estaban con él en la pista, lo observaban preocupados.

Romelle le había dicho de descansar unas horas,pero el no quería perder tiempo.

-Keith, vayamos por algo de comer.- Al menos,la rubia quería que todos almorzaran algo. Keith asintió, ambos se fueron de aquel lugar,había una tienda de sándwiches cerca.

Lance y Allura quedaron solos. La de cabellos blancos vió que su amigo no la estaba pasando bien.

-Lance.. ¿Quieres hablarlo?-Allura era una buena consejera, además escuchaba los problemas de Lance seguido. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie.

Lance suspiró. Echándose hacía atrás del respaldo de su silla. -Es sólo que.. ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal..? ¿Si no puedo aprender a patinar perfectamente..? Haré el ridículo frente a la chica que me gusta.. 

-¡No digas esas cosas, todo saldrá bien! Ten fe, confía en mi. Además, Pidge es buena persona. No creo que se burle de ti.

-¿Lo crees..? Espero que así sea.

Lance volvió a suspirar. Esperaba que las palabras de Allura fueran ciertas.

-Debería volver a practicar.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas sin almorzar?! - Romelle se acercaba a los dos con bolsas en mano. Keith estaba detrás de ella, ya comiendo uno de los sándwiches. 

Lance y Allura sonrieron. Ambos tenían hambre.

♡°♡°♡°♡

Después de almorzar juntos, Lance volvió a practicar junto Allura, Keith y Romelle se unieron a ellos. Lance sentía que no estaba sólo con aquellos tres rodeandolos. Estaba feliz. Eran como su segunda familia.

Luego de aquella sesión, estaban más agotados que antes.

Keith miró la hora del reloj. -Lance, vives lejos de aquí. Deberías ir a casa y ducharte.

Lance escupió el agua que tomaba al ver la hora. Podría llegar tarde si perdía el autobús.

-¡Es cierto! Debo irme, ¡Nos vemos! - Lance tomó sus cosas rápidamente , cómo un tornado.

Los tres lo vieron irse.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a casa.- Decía Allura tomando su bolso en mano.

Romelle asintió y Keith también empezó a guardar sus patines.

-Espero que todo salga bien.. - Suspiró Romelle, preocupada por el cubano.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de bañarse cómo un rayo, Lance debía arreglarse rápido si quería llegar a tiempo.

Aquel traje azul marino estaba tendido en su cama esperando ser usado. El regalo reposaba en una cajita elegante arriba de su mesa.

Todo parecía estar listo. Sonrió con seguridad, satisfecho. 

Por otra parte tenemos a Romelle, quién por ayudar a Lance no había podido comprar algún vestido nuevo o algo.. Pero siempre usaba su vestido lila para ocasiones especiales.. ¡Y la confesión de Lance era algo especial! Colocó sus aretes de color pastel. Soltó su cabello y lo acomodó a su gusto.   
Tomó de la mesa algo envuelto en papel de regalo y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso. Estaba lista para ir.

¿Keith? Keith.. el va a su tiempo. No es algo tan importante para él. Iría con la misma ropa de siempre... No, no podía.. Romelle eligió un traje para él.. No podía ir sin el.

Y Allura, pues.. Allura era una de las anfitrionas del evento junto con Hunk, ellos ya estaban ahí. Su cabello recogido en una coleta era mucho más fácil de controlar.

Llegando la hora, Verónica llevo a Lance al lugar donde se haría la fiesta. Estaba bastante nervioso. Sentía que se arrepentía de haberla invitado.

Verónica lo notó, golpeó su hombro bruscamente. — ¡Basta ya! ¿Donde esta tu seguridad de antes? Tu puedes hacerlo. — Intentó animarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al verla, Lance sonrió tímidamente. — ¡Tienes razón! Puedo hacerlo. Lo lograré. — Y salió del auto, yendo directo hacia la entrada.

Veronica solo lo vió irse, feliz por él.

— ¡Lance! — Una voz conocida le llamó, era Romelle quién estaba junto a Hunk y Allura preparando la mesa de bocadillos.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — Preguntó Lance dispuestos a ayudarles.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar nada! — Romelle le advirtió, frunciendo el ceño. — Ese traje es cortesía mía. Si lo ensucias..

— ¡Bien! Está bien.. ¿Y Keith? ¿No vieron a Shiro?

— Keith dijo que está camino aquí. — Decía Allura revisando su celular.

— Shiro está preparando la iluminación y esas cosas.. — Aportó Hunk, la iluminación del lugar no era tan buena.

— ¿Oh? ¡Lance, detrás de ti! — Allura señaló disimuladamente detrás de él.

Lance se volteó a ver.

Era Pidge.

Quedó embobado al instante que la vió con aquel vestido verde pastel.

— ¡Ve a hablarle! — Romelle lo empujó, impulsandolo hacía adelante.

Sintió un dejavu. ¿Cuando dejarían de empujarlo..?

Pero más importante.. ¡Ahora estaba frente a ella! ¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Algo casual? ¿Un saludo? ¿Un cumplido? Dios, Lance.. ¡Se suponía que eras experto en este tipo de cosas!

— Hola, Lance. — La castaña sonrió al verlo de aquella forma.

— Hola.. Pidge. — Sonrió, no pudo evitar recorrer su mirada por el rostro de la chica. Realmente, era hermosa para él.


	6. Chapter 6

— Te ves.. bien. — Intentó decir Lance, aún seguía embobado con ella.

— Gracias, tu igual. — Ese tono de azul, si le quedaba bien.

— ¿Q-Quieres tomar algo? — Lance quería tirarse del sexto piso de un edificio, no podía ser tan tonto para tartamudear.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo..? — Hunk observaba al cubano con preocupación. Lance, se suponía que eras el mejor coqueteando.

— No. Dejémoslo solo. Además, tenemos trabajo que hacer.. — Allura también estaba preocupada por él, pero si lo ayudaban Lance no podría avanzar por sí solo.

— ¿Quieres ir a la pista? — Eso debía ser. Había entrenado duro para aprender a patinar.

— ¿La pista? Oh.. Yo.. Yo no sé patinar. — Estaba un poco avergonzada por decirlo, después de todo era una fiesta en una pista de patinaje

¿Había escuchado bien..? ¿Pidge no sabía patinar..? ¡Había aprendido solo por ella!

No, no, Lance.. piénsalo bien: ¡Es una buena oportunidad!

Pensó. ¡Obviamente lo era!

— Entonces.. ¿Qué tal si te enseño?

— ¿Enseñarme? ¿Tu? — Levantó una ceja, extrañada. — ¿Sabes patinar..? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde hace dos semanas. — Lance vió la mirada desconfiada que Pidge le dió. Sonrió. — ¡Será divertido!

— Hmm.. Bien. Vamos. — ¿Cómo hacía Lance para persuadirla tan fácilmente?

★

Con los patines ya puestos y la seguridad necesarias para una principiante: Lance estaba listo para enseñarle.

Pidge entró a la pista, al hacer contacto con el resbaloso suelo rápidamente cayó. Lance fue a asistirla al instante.

— ¿Estás bien? Toma mi mano, así será más fácil.

Le extendió su mano con amabilidad. Las mejillas de Pidge se tornaron levemente rojizas. Tomó su mano, levantándose con la ayuda del chico.

— Sostente de mi mano, no la sueltes.

Lance se desplazaba por la pista con tanta facilidad, estaba asombrada por sus habilidades. Sabía que era un buen gimnasta, pero jamás se imaginó aquello de él.

Pidge apretaba la mano de Lance con fuerza, temía de caerse otra vez.

— ¡Tranquila! No vas a caerte estando conmigo.~ — Guiñó, con confianza.

— Es divertido. — Murmuró Pidge, viendo la espalda del chico.

— ¿Eh?

— Es divertido patinar contigo.

Lance se tropezó por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, cayendo al suelo de cara. Pidge logró mantener el equilibrio, manteniéndose de pie.

— ¡Lance! ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, sí..

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Lance se levantó del suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— También es divertido para mí patinar contigo. — Lance se sonrojó levemente, aquel sonrojo hizo que Pidge también se sonrojara.

— Lo es..

En la banca, Romelle observaba a los dos chicos felizmente. Estaba feliz por Lance, era justo cómo había imaginado que sería. Definitivamente Lance y Pidge hacían buena pareja.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella, pero antes de poder voltearse, un conocido llavero de pajarito apareció frente a él.

Romelle tomó aquel llavero en manos y volteó a ver rápidamente.

— ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Frente a ella, estaba Keith con aquel traje rojo carmesí que le había ayudado a elegir.

— El traje te queda a la perfección. Lo sabía. — Oh, Romelle.. ¡Eres una experta en moda!

— El vestido también es lindo.

— Bueno.. yo también tengo un regalo para ti. — De su bolsa sacó un envoltorio de regalo. — ¡Tada!

— ¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños.. — Dijo extrañado, rasgando la envoltura se encontró con un llavero de lobo que anteriormente Romelle le había mostrado.

— ¡Es un regalo de amistad! — ¡Obviamente a los amigos también hay que hacerles regalos de vez en cuando!

— Amistad.. — Repitió las palabras de la rubia, habían tocado su corazón. ¿Él tenía una amistad tan fuerte con los demás también?

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Hunk, Allura y Shiro con un pastel blanco que rezaba happy birthday .

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti~ — Empezó a cantar Hunk, sonriente. Por supuesto, el pastel lo había hecho él.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Romelle~! — Siguió la línea Allura,caminando con cuidado de que el pastel no se caiga.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Romelle. — Finalizó Shiro mientras Allura dejaba el pastel frente a la chica esperando que soplara las velas.

— Pide un deseo. — Comentó Keith. No creía en esas cosas.. pero sabía que Romelle lo hacía.

— Se supone que es el día de Lance.. no el mío.. — Romelle se sentía mal por Lance. ¡Era su día! El de ella podía esperar.

— Le guardaremos pastel cuando termine de coquetear.

Romelle sonrió y acto seguido sopló las velas del pastel.

¿Cuál habrá sido su deseo?

★

La fiesta había terminado, todos la habían pasado bien y se habían divertido.

Pidge estaba lista para irse.

Antes de que se vaya, Lance la detuvo tomando su mano.

— ¡Espera un momento! Tengo.. tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — Pidge volteó, ¿Aún había más sorpresas por parte de Lance McClain?

— Toma. — De su bolsillo sacó una caja pequeña.

La castaña abrió la caja y allí se encontró una hermosa pulsera verde con encajes azules.  
— Oh.. es.. hermoso. Gracias, Lance.

Una bocina de auto los sobre saltó a ambos. Era Matt, fulminando con la mirada a Lance desde su auto.

— Debo irme.. — Su hermano.. ¿Por qué era así?

— N-Nos vemos. — Saludó Lance con su mano.

— Adiós. — Pidge le sonrió y se dispuso a irse.

Cuando la castaña subió al auto, rápidamente Romelle se acercó a él. Casi lanzándose a por él.

— ¿Yyyy? ¿Qué tal fue? ¡Dime!

— No lo arruinaste, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Keith, burlón.

Pero Lance no los escuchaba, estaba absorto en Pidge, esta le saludó desde el auto.

★

Ya en su casa, en su cómoda cama Lance recibió un mensaje.

Era Pidge.

Hola Lance. Solo quería decirte.. que realmente la pasé bien hoy. Me encantó la pulsera. Espero que podamos salir otra vez algún día.

Lance se sobre saltó de inmediato al leer el mensaje. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, volviendo a leer más de dos veces el mensaje.. ¡Porqué no podía creerselo!

Contestó.

También me divertí.. ya es tarde, deberías dormir. Además, ¡Cuando quieras podemos salir! ;)

Lance tapó su sonrojada cara con su almohada. ¿Acaso era un sueño?

Estaba.. tan feliz. 

— Patinar no fue tan difícil.. 

 

Fin

 

Un gusto haber escrito este fanfic.  
Gracias por su apoyo. <3


End file.
